Looking Like Couples Even When We're Not
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: A normal day-off for all the members of Inazuma Japan. Hiroto and Midorikawa take a short simple walk at the park. Their simple day-off turns to a 'confessions revealed' day. How will the two react upon each other? One-shot


**Ahaha, I can explain myself minna…you're probably wondering why I have this fic when I haven't finished my other… we went to my cousins (the ones who converted from innocent to pervert :P) house and I had nothing to do there so my eldest cousin lent me his laptop so I could have some fun while all our parents, uncles and aunties chatted at the living room (sometimes their chats would last a decade…) well…here's the story minna~ and don't worry…I'll finish my other story too…no flames…**

**-o-o-o-**

He was taking a short walk across the street in Inazuma town, sighing a little to himself. Inazuma Japan had won so many matches that they were almost undefeatable. There were no upcoming matches against another team today, and since it was summer, the coach of the team decided to give them one day off.

Midorikawa had not much to do today. So he decided he would run around the park taking jogs. Suddenly, a teal-haired boy appeared within his view.

"Kazemaru!" Midorikawa stopped jogging for the moment to greet the teal-haired boy. Along with the brown-eyed boy was vermillion-haired teen with green eyes.

"Midorikawa! Good to see you today." Kazemaru greeted back. The sharp black eyes of the green-haired boy met the jade ones.

"Good morning… Midorikawa." Hiroto waved his right hand and flashed a smile at him. "Me and Kazemaru were just talking about the previous matches, and remembering them…" Hiroto said. And in one their conversations was when the first time Genesis had a friendly match against Raimon… Kazemaru embarrassed at that point for leaving his team.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be going then…" Kazemaru interrupted the good conversation, looking at his watch. Hiroto raised a brow, because to his experience, it was rare to see Kazemaru looking at the time—because he didn't have to, he could get to that place less than a minute because of his incredible speed. 'Unless…' Hiroto thought.

"What's the rush, Kazemaru-san? Do you have a date with Endou?" Hiroto teased, instantly making the other teen blush like mad. Yep, it was true. But of course, the timid tealnet would simply deny.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would you say that…?" Kazemaru looked to his _left_. Midorikawa giggled, the tealhead turned his head to Midorikawa 'Why is he giggling?' But he didn't want the situation to go further, "W-well, I'm off! See you tomorrow guys!" sending a friendly smile at them.

In less than a millisecond, Kazemaru disappeared.

Hiroto averted his head from the disappeared figure and looked at Midorikawa, still seeing the adorable greenhead giggling softly.

"Hey, what's funny?" Hiroto asked the tan-skinned teen. Midorikawa replied:

"Earth has a saying that goes like this: Looking to your _left_ when you're right handed person means you're lying…" Hiroto tried to scan the words of the green-haired boy through his head, until it had processed comprehensibly. Hiroto remembered the little event when Kazemaru looked to his left when he replied to him.

"Oh, I get it." Hiroto grinned; it was rare to see the redhead grin like that. He usually sent a loving yet seemingly perverted smile or smirk. Midorikawa stared at his row of white teeth before it vanished. It was remarkably cute to see Hiroto grin like a five year old.

The two decided to have a short walk around the park, seeing dogs and owner playing fetch, seeing couples having picnics on the soft grass and watching the little children blow their bubbles, one of the suds floated in front of Midorikawa's nose. The greenhead crossed-eyed to look at the soapy bubble, suddenly, Hiroto pops the bubble with his nose, the two were so close to each other, like only one centimetre separating their gaps.

"E-eh… H-Hiroto!" Midorikawa tried to sound cool yet failed under his breath that hitched in uneasiness. Hiroto backed, hearing Midorikawa sound like he swallowed a fly,

"Midorikawa, are you alright?" Hiroto turned a bit anxious about the greenhead. He saw a little stand in front of a bench, "Wait here, I'll buy you some water." Hiroto smiled sympathetically at the green-haired boy. Midorikawa tried to reach for Hiroto's arm to stop the him; he was perfectly just fine, he didn't have to buy water for him.

"Hiroto! Y-You don't…have…to…" Midorikawa softened as his words finished; the redhead wasn't within earshot anymore. He simply just waited for the redhead to come back.

**-2 Minutes Later-**

The vermillion-haired teen ran back to the younger boy.

"Midorikawa…here." He handed over the bottle of water,

"What took you so long?" Midorikawa asked, suspiciously looking at his left hand, he seemed to be hiding something.

"Well, the line was a bit long…" Hiroto smiled at him.

"But I thought I only saw two people in front of you…" Midorikawa remembered.

"Oh, t-that…my wallet fell and I had to get it… t-the person behind me overtook my place." Hiroto pushed the bottle to the green-haired teens chest, Midorikawa hesitantly took the bottle even if he didn't need it.

"T-Thank you… Hiroto-kun." He bowed a little,

"No need for that…_Mido-chan_."

"_Mido-chan_?" Hiroto never called him that, ever since… who knows when?

"What? You sound cute in that name…" Hiroto looked in the air smiling like an idiot to himself. His left hand still remained behind his back, Midorikawa really wanted to know what was behind his companions back, curiously asking:

"What are you hiding there…?" Midorikawa narrowed his brows; 'Maybe it was that something was what delayed Hiroto from coming back immediately.'

Midorikawa walked to the redhead's left to see what he was hiding, but in reaction, Hiroto turned around so the tan-skinned teen wouldn't see it.

"Wh-What? I'm not hiding anything…" Hiroto looked to his _left_,

"Oi, oi…you're lying!" Midorikawa ran towards him and looked behind his back again, but Hiroto dodged it once again, "Lemme see it!" Midorikawa didn't give up trying to find out what the mystery behind his back was, Hiroto suddenly ran towards the trees and tried to hide there, but the green-haired teen didn't stop following him.

"If you're not hiding anything then why don't you show me what's behind your back?" Midorikawa asked, rather in an angry tone. He ran to the woods, seeing nothing but tree trunks and leaves, thinking that he was lost. "Hiroto!" he shouted, but came no reply from the redhead. He tiredly sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath from all the running. He looked in between some tree trunks and sees a pale arm poking out of the big block of wood. It was no other than the pale-skinned teen who brought him in the middle of nowhere. Hiroto had no idea Midorikawa was just behind him

Midorikawa smirking to himself, this was his chance. He slowly walked up to the tree, tiptoeing so the redhead would stay unwary of his presence.

**-o-o-o-**

Hiroto was a little exhausted from trying to get the greenhead to stop following him. When he had finally regained his breathing, he confidently walked to the right side of the tree, abruptly bumping into someone.

His eyes enlarged, seeing the green-haired boy stumbled on the ground, lying on his back completely,

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto was stunned to see him.

"N-No… I'm okay…I'm okay…" Midorikawa sat on his butt, wiping the particles of dust that sprinkled his clothing. He glared at Hiroto, and heard a little thud on the ground. It came from Hiroto's left hand and it rolled in front of Midorikawa's foot.

The green-haired teen simmered in embarrassment to see a white headband with cat ears on it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Midorikawa blushed heavily, pointing the headband with his trembling finger.

Hiroto chuckled, "Hehe, I j-just wanted to see how you looked like in it." Hiroto scratched his cheek, knowing that he made the tan-skinned teen even more furious.

"P-Pervert." Midorikawa muttered under his breath, "You could've at least…bought it for ice cream or something, th-than wasting your money like that!" Midorikawa stood up, ignoring the redhead.

"Oi! Midorikawa~ don't leave me!" Hiroto pretended he couldn't stand up. Midorikawa rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Genesis captain asking for help to get up on his legs huh…" mumbled the green-haired teen. He took the wrists of Hiroto and was about to help him up when the jade-eyed teen pulled him in.

"Uwaaah~" Midorikawa fell on top him. "Why you!" Midorikawa pouted and scowled at him. Hiroto sat on his butt, simply chuckling about the little prank he pulled on the greenhead.

"Ne, Midorikawa-san… I think you know that I have feelings for you now?" Hiroto winked at the younger teen sitting on his lap. The green-haired boy responded with a 'hmph'. "Don't be angry, Mido-chan…" Hiroto begged, just seeing how he replied to him seemed a little blunt.

"I'm a boy Hiroto! A male! And you're treating me like a girl—a-asking me to wear that headband!" Midorikawa looked away, blushing a little red.

"I didn't ask you to wear it…" Hiroto lifted a brow, "I just said I liked to see what you looked like in it." Hiroto smirked.

"What's the difference…" Midorikawa murmured again. "Once a pervert…always a pervert." Midorikawa stated confidently, folding his arms.

"Ouch…Midorikawa that hurt my feelings!" with feigned sadness, Hiroto wiped an imaginary tear with his right index finger, sniffing. Midorikawa giggled at the little dramatic joke.

"You're surprisingly funny at times…" the younger teen complimented the redhead, Midorikawa didn't hesitate to show his affection for the redhead anymore. His moods changed so abruptly, not even himself could notice it.

Hiroto grinned, and wrapped his arms around Midorikawa's waist, he nudged his face in the greenhead's chest and mumbled, "I love you…" but it sounded a bit stifled but the greenhead knew exactly what he said. Midorikawa couldn't help but return the kindness Hiroto gave him,

"I love you too…" replied Midorikawa.

"Really?" Hiroto shot his head up facing him, with curious jade eyes. Midorikawa replied:

"Well if I didn't love you…maybe I could have hit your head with a rock or something." He grinned cheerfully. Hiroto smiled back at him, cupping both his cheeks and unexpectedly stole his first kiss. Midorikawa nearly jumped at the sudden contact Hiroto did to him. When the redhead parted his lips, he whispered in the green-heads ear:

"I promise you won't regret that…" he leaned in for another kiss. At first, Midorikawa hesitated, but grew much comfortable when Hiroto caressed his cheek. He pushed the kiss back, even if he didn't really know how to do it.

The two both stopped for an inhale of fresh air in the woods, Hiroto stared at Midorikawa, seeing him so flushed. A _green-haired_ teen with a _red_ face… in Hiroto's head it resembled as the looks of a real tomato (note: tomatoes are _red _and it has a _green_ leaf on top). But he didn't want to offend the poor sensitive boy.

Hiroto loved the green-haired boy so much, remembering the time Midorikawa lost confidence in his soccer (note: episode 76), he felt how miserable the green-haired boy was. But Hiroto loved to see his jovial side present all the time, that's why he tried his best to protect him like his own _lover_…when they weren't even a couple just yet. Because when he went a little bit too far on the track of limitations, he was worried about frightening the greenhead, because he knows very well that Midorikawa was a very sensitive person especially when it comes to love and comments.

Hiroto's mind jumped back to the part in his thoughts where he always tried his best to protect Midorikawa, 'Even if we aren't couples…' Hiroto thought. Without thinking, the redhead questioned the younger teen.

"Midorikawa… do you…erm…" Hiroto snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly remembered that these words settled in his head might scare the little teen away.

"What?" Midorikawa looked at him with snooping eyes.

"N-Nothing…" Hiroto smiled and forgot about telling him what he wanted to say. 'Anything to keep you safe, my Mido-kun.' He hugged the greenhead tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Ne, Hiroto-kun. Can we…get out of here now?" Midorikawa requested. Hiroto stood up, also, helping the other teen.

"Come, let's go. I'll buy you ice cream." Hiroto kissed Midorikawa's left cheek before beaming. The tan-skinned boy lightened up, hearing the word 'ice cream'…he loved it more than anything. But he loved the jade-eyed boy more.

Walking out of the trees, both of them sweetly held each other's hands… appearing to look like couples when they weren't…but who knows, these two good friends might be.

**-o-o-o-**

**Haa the plot-less stories I make… if you must know…this was actually supposed to be a Burn X Gazel fic…but I thought of making a story for these two because they're my second favorite pairing. Reviews anyone?**


End file.
